


The planned arrival

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A Pearl on an adventure, Earth, Other, but with a goal for the future in mind, non-canon, sadness at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: A Pearl arrives on Earth and begins to explore the environment.





	The planned arrival

>The Pearl sighed in contentment as she landed her ship on Earth. She didn't know where she was, only that it was an uninhabited part of the planet. She didn't want to cause any commotion with the locals, she intentionally landed on an island in the middle of the ocean.   
>She stepped out of her vessel, careful not to hit her head on the door. The ship had been built with Rubies in mind, she was nearly three times as tall as any Ruby.  
>Her dark green skin shined brightly in the sunlight as she stepped onto the beach. The wind made her wavy black hair with blue streaks flow behind her as she stepped away from the Roaming Eye.   
>Her legs were covered by black tights, with blue socks on her feet, the tips where her toes were was a lighter blue than the rest of the socks.   
>Her arms were covered in long black sleeves that opened up on the end in a finger-less glove style.   
>Her dark green gem rested on her chest, peeking out of the flowing blue dress she wore, the sleeves of the dress coming down to her elbows, the skirt of the dress ending at her knees.  
>Her dark blue eyes shined brightly as she took in the scene of the shoreline. It was breathtaking. So this was Earth. This is the planet that......  
>"No", the Pearl thought and shook her head. "That line of thought can wait. Let's see what this place has to offer."  
>"Turning from the shoreline, she laid her eyes on a wide open field, green grass covering it as far as she could see, flowers of a variety of colors and sizes strewn about, dotting the landscape for miles in all directions.   
>The Pearl started walking into the field. She gently started to gather some of the green flowers in her path, storing them in her gem. They were so pretty, so perfect.  
>As she continued walking across the field, picking flowers, she heard a sound. Dull at first, but it grew louder. She soon found the source, a nearby stream. The waters were flowing quickly towards the shoreline.   
>The Pearl decided to follow the river further inland, to find the source.   
>She continued to pick flowers marveling at the insects she occasionally found. The ones that had patterns on their wings were her favorite, so many pretty colors, flapping around from flower to flower. They reminded her of herself.  
>She moved into the treeline now, continuing to follow the river. The leaves on the trees were providing shade, nice and bright green. Some older, brown leaves were crunching under her feet as she walked. She wondered what could cause the leaves to change colors and fall as she continued forwards. Something she'd figure out later, something she'd have plenty of time to figure out.   
>She stared curiously at a few of the other animals she encountered as she continued up the river. A strange brown animal, standing on four legs, white horns on it's head and white spots on it's body. She decided to steer clear of it, those horns looked painful, she didn't want to hurt the local organics if it could be avoided.  
>A little further up, she caught a brief glimpse of something white and fluffy running. It spotted her and veered away, running into the trees. She wondered where it was going in such a hurry.  
>She didn't have to wait long to figure it out. A large black shape came bounding through the trees shortly after. It also walked on four legs, but this one was different from the previous beast. It had claws on the end of it's limbs, it's mouth was filled with sharp teeth.  
>A predator. Great. She was more than familiar with how viscous these could get. Her gem glowed as she swiftly pulled her gem weapon out.   
>It was a sword, the blade long and blue, the same shade as the streaks in her hair. The handle and hand guard were black.  
>The black beast roared at her and started charging. The Pearl grasped her sword and made her own charge, veering to the right, circling the beast with blinding speed.  
>The beast was utterly confused, it couldn't keep up with her speed. It wouldn't get the chance.   
>With one quick strike, the beast's head was rolling along the ground. With a grimace, the Pearl kicked the body and head into the nearby river. Let some organic find it and deal with it.  
>She wiped her sword clean and continued up the river, sword still in hand, just in case.  
>It wasn't much longer until she saw something truly wondrous. The landscape shifted up suddenly. The water was flowing down the uneven wall in a cascade, forming rings of multiple colors as the light hit the water.  
>"This spot, this is it. This is perfect."  
>Tears in her eyes, she pulled out a green bubble. Inside it floated seven shards.  
>"I'm sorry, my Emerald." she whispered to the bubble "I wish we could have came here together, like you wanted. Rest soundly."  
>The Pearl dug a small hole and laid the bubble inside. She proceeded to cover the spot back up, and covered the spot with the green flowers of various sizes and shapes she had picked on her way here.   
>Looking at the water cascading down one more time, she whispered. "Goodbye." and started following the river back to the shore.   
>She would get back to the ship and explore the rest of the planet, see all of it's inhabitants. For herself, and for her Emerald, the one that had always been so kind to her. The one that had wanted them to be on Earth together as equals.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this Pearl. Originally she was going to be a one of, meant for this short story alone. The more I think about this story, the more I want to do interactions between her and the Emerald she was made for, as well as what her life on Earth after burying the Emerald's shards would be like. A project I'll be working on in the future, eventually.


End file.
